


Directos al infierno

by NiaSmile



Category: La casa de papel (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Daniel acumula más errores que aciertos pero buscando seguir a flote puede que haya cometido el que le lleve a la tumba más pronto que tarde. Suerte que ha dejado de importarle.





	Directos al infierno

__Siempre ha sido una puta bomba de relojería. Y lo sabe. Ya de pequeño recuerda perder el control a la mínima confrontación con otro de los niños de su clase, a normalmente por tonterías. Pero es que se mueve con una especie de energía nerviosa en el cuerpo que tiene que salir de alguna manera u otra. A golpes. Con las drogas. Follando. Matándose en el gimnasio. Y metiéndose en mil y una mierdas cuya descarga de adrenalina le dejaba luego tranquilo, como sin energía. Era entonces cuando sentía que podía pensar en ausencia de distracciones. Es una puta decepción, un mierdas. Un matón de discoteca, camello de pocamonta con una madre drogadicta que desapareció de su vida y un padre que le adora pero con un recorrido en la vida tan lamentable como el suyo propio. Podría decirse que ha crecido yendo a visitar a su padre a la cárcel y recogiéndole cuando salía. Sabe qué clase de lugar es ese sitio en el que siente que acabará. Tradición familiar, o algo así. Pura escoria. La llamada de el Profesor parece la solución a sus problemas actuales. Debe dinero, mucho, y lo necesita pronto. No piensa más allá. No piensa en que va a aceptar, en qué se va a convertir. Eso parece un problema para el Daniel del futuro, el que al menos no le deberá el dinero de una partida de cocaína al peor tipo que conoce.

Daniel se convierte en Denver y la violencia que ha sido siempre la fuente de sus problemas se convierte en su fuente de ingresos. Aunque el precio a pagar pueda ser en cualquier momento aquel precio que cualquiera puede pagar: Su vida. Es jodidamente optimista y no ve que se está manchando las manos de sangre, que llegados a este punto sus opciones son la cárcel o desaparecer de un modo u otro. Por primera vez en su vida puede pasarle dinero a su padre sin estar cavándose su propia tumba.

El profesor es un hombre sumamente inteligente y sin duda la figura más benigna de todos. A cambio de brindarles unos apuntes detallados de todas y cada una de las cosas que deben hacer tan solo pide que traten bien a los rehenes. Aparte de su parte del botín, claro. Es un ladrón buenazo que ni siquiera está de cuerpo presente en los golpes. Delega sus ordenes a Berlín, la otra constante en cada golpe. Denver a veces piensa que el Profesor es un tarado si confía en la buena fe de Berlín. O en que sea una mano ejecutora sin voluntad propia. Mucho menos le dejaría suelto con mujer alguna, incluso antes de saber que lleva cinco divorcios. La parte que más le extraña es que lleve cinco bodas, que hayan acabado en separación tiene muchísimo sentido. 

Tiene que acabar comiéndose sus propias palabras cuando el más desgraciado empieza a provocarle y acaban follando en los baños en pleno atraco. Denver se pasa una puta semana flipando en medio de una crisis sobre su sexualidad y sus putos gustos en general porque su método de conquista suele ser invitar a alguna copa a alguna chavala mientras intenta que no vea que puede elegir algo mejor. Joder, y tanto. Pero Berlín es un tío, le saca a saber exactamente cuántos años, es su jefe y está putamente mal del tarro. Si es que no aprende, no. Se ha metido de cabeza en el juego del gato y el ratón y vaya tela con el gato. Extrañamente cuando empieza a pensar que acabar empotrado contra cualquier superficie ahora está en la orden del día el otro empieza a tratarle como si no fuese imbécil. Pero que va, claro que lo es porque no reconoce que aquel trato que de repente se vuelve casi favorable y la cordialidad que aparece en el ambiente es el realidad un cortejo. 

Hasta él puede reconocer que hay poco de amistad en cenar en un restaurante para ricos en un reservado, con velas y música lenta de fondo. Conveniente darse cuenta entonces. Dedica ese momento de crisis a pensar que mejor eso que ser apuntado con una pistola, dónde va a parar. Ya decía él que con el rollo de la pistola y decir que olía a muerto seguro que no había conquistado a ninguna de sus mujeres. Después de aquello las cosas van sorprendentemente bien. 

Berlín es el mayor hijo de la gran puta que haya conocido en toda su vida pero le promete que cumplirá todos y cada uno de sus deseos siempre que este en su mano. Y será un monstruo, un embaucador de personalidad contradictoria, pero es ante todo un caballero chapado a la antigua. Y esos son de los que cumplen sus promesas. El día en que acepta su oferta toma su mano y empieza su verdadero descenso hacia el infierno. Denver dice adiós a Daniel definitivamente y acepta cavar una tumba en la que sabe que puede acabar cualquier día. A cualquier hora. Es cuando acepta la muerte como una posibilidad real, como una entidad que camina junto a él cuando se convierte en alguien verdaderamente peligroso. Curiosamente alcanza una sensación de sosiego parecida a la que le aportaban las drogas pero sin síndrome de abstinencia. Basta una mirada de Berlín para que Denver suelte al desgraciado que se haya cruzado en su camino. Pero basta también otra bien distinta para que desate una agresividad que se ha vuelto un pozo sin fondo. Da igual con quién más trabajen. Funcionan bien porque ejercen roles tan necesarios como complementarios. Su mayor fortaleza reside en la confianza que depositan en el otro. El reinado de Berlín es siempre uno donde el terror se mezcla con el respeto pero es Denver quién genera la verdadera tensión en el ambiente. Es difícil negociar con un perro rabioso. Denver se ríe de todo hasta que vienen las hostias. O a balazos. La mera noción le habría aterrorizado meses atrás pero ahora ha aprendido a separar al atracador del hombre. El ladrón del humano. Lo que pase en el atraco se queda en el atraco.

Es tan cierto como que en su vida privada se ha ido colando irremediablemente el vino caro, la comida selecta y la música italiana del mismo modo en que Andrés fue colándose en su corazón. El papa le mataría si le viera. Él que siempre pensó que su hijo todavía tenía arreglo, que solo necesitaba una mujer buena que le ayudara a encontrar el camino hacia una vida buena y honesta. Andrés es un cabrón, eso es así. El trabajo es tan solo una faceta que permite que aflore lo peor que puede ofrecer al mundo en unas circunstancias en las que puede llegar a ser considerado aceptado, normalizado. No finge cuando le dice a alguien que huele a muerto y Daniel sabe que, si no fuera porque Sergio, y el propio Daniel en realidad, le mantienen a raya en algún momento habría perdido su férreo control. Resultaba casi irónico que fuese Daniel quién más humanizara a la persona que había conseguido que perdiera él parte de su humanidad, de su bondad. Seguía teniendo un corazón enorme que no le cabía en el pecho como decía su padre, pero había cedido las riendas de este a alguien que en el fondo quería ver el mundo arder. Esa sería su última gran obra, su gran éxito. Porque para ser un hombre en su profunda arrogancia y egoísmo residía también su deseo de agradar a los demás, que opinaran bien de él. Y era eso lo que verdaderamente le mantenía con la cabeza fija en el dinero y las joyas que robaban y no en hacer desaparecer a cualquier oponente. Sus momentos favoritos eran sin duda los más mundanos, los que se parecían más a aquella vida que se imaginó tener cuando era un crío. Andrés y él en la cama tras una buena sesión de sexo en la habitación del casoplón en el que vivían, en medio de la nada.


End file.
